goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Nelson misbehaves at Krusty Burger and gets killed by Roll Light
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. Nelson misbehaves at Krusty Burger and gets killed by Custard is Sarah West's second Grounded Video Out of Nelson Muntz From The Simpsons. Josie is Sarah's Simpsons OC. Voices Nelson Muntz-Dave and Shouty Josie Simpson-Kimberly Marge Simpson-Catherine Krusty Burger Clerk-Simon Lisa Simpson-Kate Bart Simpson-Brian Sherri Mackleberry-Ivy Terri Mackleberry-Salli Homer Simpson-James Dr. Hibbert-Alan Roll Light-Princess Transcript Nelson: Hey, Josie. Josie: What is it, Nelson? Nelson: Can we please go to Krusty Burger for some food? Josie: No. We're having grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. Nelson: But, Josie, I'm hungry, so let's go to Krusty Burger! Josie: Nelson, I said no. Nelson: I want Krusty Burger (5 times) Now! Josie: Nelson, for the last time, the answer is no. Marge: Hey, Josie, I don't have anything to make the sandwiches! Josie: Did you hear that, Nelson? Aunt Marge doesn't have anything to make the grilled cheese sandwiches. That means we can go. Nelson: Yay! (At Krusty Burger) Krusty Burger Clerk: Welcome to Krusty Burger. How can I help you? Josie: I would like some chicken nuggets, french fries, a Cherry Buzz Cola, and a large chocolate milkshake that has 100% mammal milk. Nelson: I would like to have a kids meal hamburger, french fries, and a Buzz Cola. Does it come with an Call of Duty toy? Krusty Burger Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but we don't have any Call of Duty toys in our kids meals. Besides, you look a little too young to be playing that game. Nelson: What? Please tell me you're joking! Krusty Burger Clerk: Don't feel bad, young man. The kids meal that you ordered will come with a Jimmy Two Shoes toy instead. Nelson: Why? Josie: Because, Nelson, Call of Duty is not a suitable franchise for someone of your age. The Krusty Burger Clerk is offering you a Jimmy Two Shoes toy. Nelson (Voiceforce Shouty's Voice): NO! I DON'T WANT THAT STUPID (BLEEP)ING JIMMY TWO SHOES TOY! JIMMY TWO SHOES IS TOO OVERRATED! I WANT A CALL OF DUTY TOY WITH MY KIDS MEAL, AND THAT'S FINAL! Krusty Burger Clerk: Uh-oh... Josie: Nelson, stop acting like a spoiled brat, and you don't ever use bad language out in public like that! You can either get a Jimmy Two Shoes toy with your kids meal, or we can go back home. Nelson: (Voiceforce Shouty's voice) Oh, I have a better idea. I will destroy Krusty Burger! Josie: Don't you even dare, because if you do that, you could get arrested. Sherri (Crying): I need Nightmare Creatures for PS1 and The Zack Flies DVD! That is Sherri's line Nelson (Voiceforce Shouty's voice): THAT'S IT, YOU MORONS! YOU ASKED FOR IT! (Nelson destroys Krusty Burger and injures a few customers) Josie (Scary Voice): Nelson! How dare you destroy Krusty Burger?! That's it! We are going home right now, and you're getting nothing at all! (At home) Homer: Josie, I'm back from work. Did Nelson behave at all? Josie: He didn't, Uncle Homer. I'll tell you why. He destroyed Krusty Burger, because he didn't get a Call of Duty toy with his kids meal. Now we have to pay a huge hospital bill. Homer: Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh! Nelson! How dare you destroy Krusty Burger? You know that stuff like that could get you killed by Roll Light! That's it! You are grounded for the rest of the summer! And for that, Roll Light is going to kill you! (Roll Light appears) Custard: This is what you will get for destroying Krusty Burger. Now I'm going to smash your skull! Prepare to die! (Meanwhile at the Springfield General Hospital) Bart: Hey, Doc, can we go see our friends? Dr. Hibbert: Certainly. Their room is over there. Lisa: I really hope my classmates are okay. (In the room where Bart and Lisa's friends are in) Ralph: Ooh, being crushed by a large table really hurts! Sherri: I feel you, Ralph. (Bart and Lisa come in) Milhouse: Hey, Bart. Bart: Guys, I'm so sorry about that incident at Krusty Burger. You guys must be seriously hurt. Terri: No, Bart. It wasn't your fault. We should've went there earlier before that awful, awful Nelson Muntz caused a horrible rampage. Milhouse: I know, right? I bet he'll get detention for his actions when school rolls around. But we're pretty upset that we got banged up during the scuffle. Ralph: It was horrible. We barely escaped with our lives. I've never seen anyone destroy a public place like that before. Sherri: Neither have I. Man, I sure wish these troublemakers here in Springfield didn't have such a horrible temper. Milhouse: Yeah, don't we all? Ralph: You know, I kind of get bored when I'm in the hospital, recovering from a serious injury. What should we do, Lisa? Lisa: Well, this room has a TV. Wanna watch some shows or movies or something? Milhouse: Oh, yeah! I bet this TV has some great shows and movies. Ralph: I think so, too. Hey, guys, can you get some books for us to read? Bart: Sure! Lisa: Have fun channel surfing! (Lisa gives Ralph the remote, and the bed-ridden kids turn on the TV and look for some channels they like) Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff All Nelson Deserves Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West